1. Field of the Invention
Audio compressor amplifiers are utilized to amplify voice and/or tones to provide an output having a predetermined constant level. Radio and television broadcasting stations use audio compression and peak limiting to avoid over-modulation. Audio compressor amplifier circuits are especially useful in apparatus utilized with phone lines and two-way radio stations and may, for example, be used to provide a predetermined constant level for transmission over a phone line or for reception from a phone line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art audio compressor amplifiers generally include an operational amplifier having a constant gain and circuitry connected between the output and the input for reducing the signal applied to the input when the output exceeds the predetermined constant level desired. When an extremely large signal is applied to these prior art audio compressor amplifiers the circuit has a tendency to overshoot and reduce the output signal to near zero. A short period of time is then required for the amplifier to stabilize and return the output signal to the predetermined constant level. Because the period of time when the input signal is excessively large and when the output signal is zero from overshooting is relatively long, relatively severe distortion and loss of audio information occurs.